


Prank

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [2]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They almost seemed to be moving past each other intentionally, engaged in some kind of twisted dance between their bases.</p>
<p>Day 2 of 30: Cuddling somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

Engaged in a prank war as they were, it surprised nobody as of late to find Vechs asleep in one of Zisteau's temporary shacks, or the pigman passed out on the bed in Vechs's hallway. They almost seemed to be moving past each other intentionally, engaged in some kind of twisted dance between their bases as both swapped between living at home, gathering supplies, and plotting to transporting supplies, building, and sneaking around on almost a regular basis, not to mention making an awful lot of noise outside Paul's base at odd hours, which, frankly, was getting a little old.

Paul didn't hate fun or anything. He'd had his own little prank war with the mapmaker, after all, but it was lighthearted and  _easy_  - transportation of items isn't too difficult when you live literally next door to your victim. Zisteau and Vechs, though, the sneaky bastards, they liked to hide all their stuff and move about unseen, and not only was it noisy, but it was interfering with Paul's building. He couldn't dig out an area of any significant size anymore without running into a hidden transit tunnel or a cave of chests filled with nonsense items. It was starting to feel like they were both pranking him!

An obvious plan to get back at them - or at least, make them stop - came to Paul's mind the day he found an underground tunnel with two notes in it. "Hey Paul, please don't block this one up, I left all my tools at home. -Zisteau," read the sign posted across the two-by-one tunnel that led to Vechs's base. There was another sign on the ceiling, though, and it read "Paul - current secret access tunnel - don't tell Zisteau - leave open until," and then it was dated for a day or so prior. Paul concluded that Zisteau must have discovered the tunnel and was using it, didn't realize Vechs knew about it, and probably didn't realize Vechs was home, either. The only logical thing to do, of course, was to block up the tunnel and possibly force the mapmaker and the pigman to actually see each other in-person for the first time in ages.

Blocking up Zisteau's tunnel wouldn't really be enough - Paul wasn't unaware of the secret exit from the base that came out right next to the treehouse, how could he possibly be when opening it was quite noisy - so he blocked that up too, along with a few others, leaving the only useable entrance and exit from Vechs's base to be the one right nearby his bed. With any luck, that would be the entrance Vechs used to get back in that night, and everything would go well.

Paul didn't usually get up in the middle of the night. He was an old man who needed his sleep, but this was for a good cause, he rationalized, and would help him get more sleep later. The moon was high in the middle of he sky when he carefully unblocked the secret entrance and crept down the stairs to Vechs's base, camera in hand. He could tell from the sense of calm in the air that everything had gone according to plan, even before he reached the hallway and found the men curled up in bed together.

He smiled down fondly at the boys, one of whom he considered practically a son. His troublesome mapmaker's tall frame was wrapped around Zisteau, their fingers entwined above the blankets, Vechs's face pressed into the back of Zisteau's neck. They both looked peaceful and happy, and after taking a few pictures and leaving a note, Paul retreated back to his base for his well-earned sleep.

Morning found the men still wrapped up in each other, but Zisteau was the first to wake and discover the younger man in bed by his side. After falling asleep alone with no sign of the mapmaker, he'd figured he'd just been lucky and Vechs was away. No such luck, but as he heard Vechs's breathing shift and his blue-and-green eyes locked with the mapmaker's solid blue, he couldn't help but smile. Then Zisteau noticed the note on the other side of the bed.

"Dear boys," it said, "I know you've been having a blast with your prank war, but enough's enough. I'd like to sleep through the night sometime soon, and you're clearly both happy together, so can you just stay like this and stop making so much noise?" Attached was a picture of them cuddled up in bed together, and, well, Zisteau just shrugged, laid back down, and let Vechs's fingers on his arm lull him back to sleep.


End file.
